Jude and Tommy Conversations
by SaraLyleth
Summary: A series of one shots based on conversations between Jude and Tommy from the show that I would have done differently. Formerly called Just a Kid.
1. Just A Kid

**Hey everybody! I got this little idea from watching the last conversation between Jude and Tommy on Friday. I was a little upset with Tommy for calling Jude a kid and I'm sure it'll show with this one shot. I hope you all like it. **

**R and R please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

"What do you know, you're just a kid?" Tommy asked staring at me like I didn't know anything.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I couldn't believe he could stand there and call me a kid. No, just a kid. Like I'm nothing but that. He's known me for two years and he thinks of me like a kid.

"How can you say that?" I asked softly the hurt shining through my eyes. I had never been very good at disguising my emotions from Tommy.

"Because you are," he said looking slightly confused now.

"I haven't been a kid since my 16th birthday Tommy," I said coldly. I watched as he took a step back, surprised by the tone of my voice. I had never talked to him like this and I think I was finally surprising Tommy for once. "I haven't been a kid since I got my heart broken by every man in my life."

"Jude-" Tommy started to say.

"No," I interrupted him. "I haven't been a kid since the first guy I loved showed up at my birthday party and decided to dump me in front of everybody for the one person I truly hate. He broke my heart that night. It was a clean break but I got over it pretty quickly." I paced away and smirked when I turned my head back so I was facing him again. "You see, there's this other guy, that same night, made all my wishes come true. He changed me that night but then he too broke my heart. It wasn't a clean break though, it was messy and I thought for awhile I was broken. I didn't get over that one quickly."

I walked over to the sound board and leaned against it and crossed my hands over my chest. "I haven't been a kid since I walked in on my Dad cheating on my Mom on our living room couch. He then pleaded with me to keep it a secret and I did…not for long, barely a day but I have to live with the fact that I kept that from my Mom. I had to look her in the eye and lie."

"Jude I'm sorry-" Tommy started again but I interrupted him once again.

"I'm pretty sure that's why I don't blame her for leaving us too," I said softly not even acknowledging him anymore. "I don't think I could live with me either knowing that I did that. She always said I was like my father…maybe she's right."

I cleared my throat before continuing. "I haven't been a kid since I had to compromise everything I stand for and become Darius's Instant Star. I have done more things for that man that shames me as an artist. But you told me that sometimes you have to do things to stay in the game. So I did them. But I regret it every chance I get."

I paced away again, to agitated to sit still. "I haven't been a kid since the guy I've care about chose my sister. I had to watch them together and know that once again my sister got the guy. I shouldn't have been surprised, when Sadie wants something, she gets it. But I was surprised he fell for it." I glared at him as I added, "I had to pick up the pieces after he broke my sister's heart even thought I was jumping up and down on the inside because maybe, finally, I would get my chance. But who am I kidding…I'm just a kid, right?"

I could see him getting ready to try and talk again and I pushed on forward. I had to get all this out because once he started talking, I'd drop it. I'd push it to the back of my mind like all the rest of the things he says or does that makes me mad and forget about it. I'd lock it away and I was done doing that.

"I haven't been a kid since I got my dream handed to me on a platter only to have him walk away from me like I was nothing," I said tears now beginning to slide down my face. "I chased him down a busy road screaming his name and he didn't even look back." I closed my eyes as I wiped away the tears ashamed that I let him see me cry. "Do you know that every time I look in the mirror I have to ask myself why all the guys in my life find it so easy to walk away from me?"

"Jude," Tommy said his voice cracking.

"My Dad chose his mistress and left behind his family," I said my voice trembling. "Shay chose Eden, you chose Sadie and Jamie chose his career. I've never been enough for anybody."

I turned away because I couldn't look at him right now. Look at the pity I knew was shining in his eyes. I had never admitted any of this to anybody and here I go, telling the one person I probably should have made sure never found out about my insecurities.

"I haven't been a kid since I got drunk one night in Barry and had some 'reporter' take pictures of me while I was passed out," I said bitterly. "I've probably dealt with more things in the past two years than some people have to deal with in ten years. So the next time you call me a kid Tommy, please take everything I just said into consideration. Because if there's one thing I'm definitely not, is a kid."

The silence was deafening. I could hear my own heart beat racing and I wanted to scream because I knew he could hear it too. He just stood there, silently, staring at me making my heart beat even faster.

"Jude," Tommy said softly. "You're just seventeen."

I knew he wasn't ignoring everything I just said. I knew he was taking it all in but having him throw that in my face was just…so Tommy.

"Yep, I am," I said turning around to face him. "But that's just a number. Doesn't mean anything. In a couple weeks I'll be eighteen but you know what…that doesn't mean anything either. Because I'm still going to be the same person I am today. Nothings going to change the fact that I lost every kid like trait I had years ago. But you keep saying that in your head Tommy. Keep reminding yourself that I'm 17."

I walked towards the door but I had to say one last thing. "I'm not a kid Tommy and some day you are going to wake up and realize that. I just hope that I haven't given up on you by then."

I walked out of the studio, shutting the door quietly behind me. I couldn't say I wasn't a kid and slam the door. It was high time I stopped throwing tantrums and started acting like the adult I knew I was.

I was only steps away from the door but it was too far to hear Tommy say, "Me too."


	2. Unpossessive

**Hey everybody!!! So I decided to make a bunch of one shots out of conversations that I would have changed between Jude and Tommy. This is one of them and I hope you like it!!!**

* * *

"I don't need to be handled, thanks," Jude said glaring at Tommy.

"Yeah because you're so unpossessive and low maintenance," Tommy retorted rolling his eyes.

"Please, this coming from a guy who calls in sick on bad hair days," Jude said before realizing what he said. "Me possessive, try you Tommy."

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked.

"Does the name Shay ring any bells or for that matter Jamie…Spied? Am I even allowed to date anybody? Tommy tried to interrupt but Jude was on a roll. "Does my seventeenth birthday mean anything? Nobody else can even produce me now. But I'm the possessive one?"

"If we're going to talk possessiveness, we have to bring up Sadie. How much did that kill you to see me with her? Then when I tried to leave after your first album was done you begged me to stick around."

"Begged is an exaggeration," Jude interrupted but Tommy wasn't done.

"Then who jumps to conclusions and throws a tantrum because I show up with a kid who wasn't even mine," Tommy added.

"Who left without an explanation and returned expecting me to be sitting here waiting for him…worship him?" Jude asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Tommy opened his mouth but froze when he saw everybody in the lobby staring at them. He grabbed Jude's arm and pulled her into the first available recording studio. He took a deep breath and decided to stop bringing up the past. It wasn't getting them anywhere.

"Jude, I want to try something new," he said being completely honest. "Producing Karma would be a challenge, whereas producing you is simple." He realized he said the wrong thing when Jude looked away but not before he saw the hurt flash in her eyes. "Jude…"

"Okay then," Jude said nodding her head. "Produce Karma, challenge yourself. By all means, I'd hate for you to miss out on such a great opportunity and have to just settle on producing simple old me."

"Jude, that's not what I mean," Tommy said throwing his hands up in the air. Sometimes talking to Jude was like trying to talk to a brick wall.

"Then what do you mean Tommy?" Jude asked taking a seat. She was going to be comfortable while he attempted to climb out of the hole he'd dug himself.

Tommy looked away as he tried to get his thoughts together. There was so much he wanted to say but couldn't because he was afraid of the consequences. But with the look Jude was giving him, he was going to have to talk fast and admit some things or deal with even worse consequences.

"I didn't mean you were simple," Tommy said softly. "Nothing about you is simple Jude Harrison…especially my feelings for you. Producing you is my favorite part of this job. But it isn't a full time job anymore, you can handle most of the job yourself. I meant simple as in it's easy for me to produce you because we work so good together. I have a feeling Karma is going to cause me a few headaches. I remember a girl who I produced her first album giving me a couple headaches."

Jude stood up and nodded her head and made her way towards the door. "I'm sorry I messed it up for you." She opened the door but added. "By the way, the fact that you just compared me with Karma is one reason it hurts to see you want to produce Karma. Who's to say it won't be…simple…to produce Karma in the future."

Tommy stared after her stunned to find out she thought he could ever have feelings for Karma. The girl annoyed him and not in a good way. Half the time he wanted to duct tape her mouth, plus smack her every time she said something derogatory towards Jude. He watched her leave the studio and wished he could call her back and admit so much more. He hated seeing her worry about anything, especially his feelings toward her but it was too soon. He had to many things to work through before he could ever ask Jude to sign on to his life. He just hoped she'd be patient with him.


	3. Phone Conversations

**So since I had no actual conversations to choose from in Friday's episode I decided I could make up one. So here is some phone calls between Tommy and Jude that I think could have taken place. Enjoy!**

**R and R please!**

* * *

"Tough love Andrews…if you really want to save her," Tommy said and then added, "and if you can figure out where she went."

Jamie nodded but then realized who he was talking to, who's advice he was taking. "How 'bout I'll take care of Patsy when you start taking care of Jude."

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked confused.

"Guess who's Patsy's new best friend," Jamie said smirking.

Tommy took a deep breath before walking out of the room. He didn't even make it to his office before he had his cell phone out and was dialing Jude's number. It was the longest five seconds of his life but she finally answered.

"Hello," she said softly.

"Jude, where are you?" Tommy asked skipping the pleasantries.

"With a friend," Jude said after a moment of silence had gone by. "Why?"

"Would that friend happen to be Patsy?" Tommy asked slowly.

"Yes," Jude said just as slowly.

"Jude you need to get away from her," Tommy said getting a very bad feeling.

"What?! No!" Jude said loudly.

"Jude I'm serious," Tommy said ignoring her outburst. He started pacing in his office. "Patsy's losing it. She's on the fast track to a break down and I'd rather you not be around her when she self destructs."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Tommy," Jude said quietly. She was staring at Patsy who was throwing rocks into the lake. "Because I don't abandon friends when they need me the most. Patsy may be losing it but the last thing she'll see before she self destructs is me standing beside her."

"Jude!" Tommy yelled. "She won't even see you. In the end she'll just resent you. Please, just let Jamie handle her."

"Jamie," Jude said laughing. "He's the reason she's upset in the first place."

"If you really believe that than you really know nothing about the real world," Tommy said shaking his head.

"No Tommy," Jude said softly. "If there is one thing I know a lot about it's the real world."

Tommy closed his eyes when he heard the click telling him she had hung up the phone. He'd blown that but he was really good at messing up with Jude. But even though he knew he was right, he was just going to have to let Jude figure out this lesson on her own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's really messed up," Jamie said shaking his head as he finished gathering up all the paper that was littering the floor.

"I didn't realize how much," Jude admitted as she remembered Tommy's phone call. She didn't want to admit to herself that he was right but he was. She had no idea how for gone Patsy was.

"Jude," Jamie said breaking into her thoughts. "Your phone is ringing."

Jude nodded walking over to her bag where she pulled out her phone, not really surprised to see Tommy's name flashing on the screen. "Hello," she said walking back into the studio where less than an hour ago Patsy had destroyed a laptop.

"Jude," Tommy said softly. "I just wanted…I had to know-"

"I'm fine," Jude said interrupting him. Who knew how long it would have taken him to spit the words out. "Just picking up some of Patsy's mess from our day out together."

"Is she-" Tommy started to say but he stopped.

"I don't know where she is," Jude said picking up the bigger pieces of glass and throwing them in the trash can by Darius's desk. "She left Jamie and I awhile go pissed off and drunk. Too drunk to be driving but she wasn't listening to either of us. I didn't want to admit it but you were right. I had no idea what I was dealing with."

"I wish you still didn't," Tommy said quietly. "But I'm glad you're okay."

"So," Jude said deciding a change of subject was in order. "How was your date with my sister?"

"What?" Tommy asked confused but then he caught on. "Oh Jude that wasn't a date."

"It's okay Tommy," Jude said smiling. "I knew it was a business thing. I just love making you scramble for answers."

"Well," Tommy said smiling on his end of the phone. "I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Bye," Jude said slowly closing her phone. She was smiling until she looked around at the mess. She couldn't believe what Patsy had done to G Major and she wasn't going to be the one to tell Darius what had happened. She'd let Jamie take that job.


	4. Lakeside

**Hey everybody, I'm sorry it took me so long to update this week but I was having some major writers block. There were no conversations between Tommy and Jude during the episode that I thought needed changing. I thought the episode was written beautifully and it took me awhile to figure out where a missing conversation could go. But I finally figured it out and here it is. This is the conversation Jude and Tommy should have had after the memorial service by the lake. I thought they could have had a moment by the lake. So here's my take on that. I hope you like it. R and R please.**

**Disclaimor: I don't own Instant Star.**

* * *

Jude sat on the log staring into the water. Everybody had already left but she wanted some time to say goodbye to Patsy in her own way. She still couldn't believe that she was gone. Patsy was like the one person Jude had always admired for being a free spirit. Now she didn't have anyone to admire. Jude whipped around when she heard a throat clearing and stared at Tommy for a minute before turning back to the water.

"I thought you left already," she said softly but then added, "no, I watched you leave already."

"I waited 'til everybody left and came back," Tommy said walking over so he could take a seat beside her on the log. "I knew you'd be hurting and handling it badly."

"I'm not handling it badly," Jude denied glaring at him. "I'm…just not handling it well either."

Tommy smiled sadly as he picked up a rock and threw it into the water. "You shouldn't be alone right now. Why'd you send Spied home? Looked like you guys were doing a good job of grieving together."

"We were," Jude admitted. "For awhile but Spied can only be serious for so long before he's cracking jokes and I'm not ready to laugh yet." In truth Spied hadn't wanted to go but Jude was pretty good at sending people away.

"Sometimes laughing helps," Tommy pointed out.

"I'm not ready," Jude insisted. "She's only been gone for a few days. A few short days and I feel like I'm dreaming and I'm going to wake up and when I do everything is going to be fine. But I know it's not going to be. I'm going to wake up tomorrow and Jamie is still going to hate me and I'll still know that Patsy's dead because I let her drive plastered."

"It's not your fault," Tommy said shaking his head at her. He didn't want her blaming herself; it never helped and it would just give her a lot of sleepless nights.

"Yeah well tell that to Jamie," Jude said throwing a rock into the lake this time. "Tell it to my conscience."

"No, I'm telling it to you," Tommy said seriously. "Plus don't listen to Jamie right now, he's just angry at himself but it's easier to blame somebody else than to admit you blame yourself. He'll come around and when he does you'll be there for him." Tommy looked out at the water when he continued on. "Patsy is….was her own person. She knew right from wrong and she knew she shouldn't have been driving that night. Patsy was angry, an angry person."

"I never realized how angry she really was," Jude admitted softly. "I always admired her because she was her own person and she never let anybody push her around but I think it cost her to be that…guarded."

"Patsy was a lost soul," Tommy said his mind wandering to his own past. Sometimes he thought he too was a lost soul.

"I just wish I could have been there for her," Jude said after a moment of silence had gone by. "I never just listened to her, I was always full of advice and I am not one who should be giving advice."

"Maybe not," Tommy agreed. "But Patsy was always quick to give you advice and it doesn't sound like she had the best advice either."

"She was right about one thing," Jude said looking at Tommy.

"What's that?" Tommy asked turning so he was looking Jude in the eye.

"I let people push me around," Jude said. "Darius, Portia, Jamie, Sadie, my Dad…and you. But I'm done." She looked away and stood up putting her hands on her hips. "If Patsy's dying taught me anything is that we only have a short time to get life right and I'm not wasting mine trying to make everybody else happy. I'm going to work on making me happy."

"Sounds like a threat," Tommy joked but it wasn't that funny. Jude was being serious and he had a feeling that the next couple of weeks were going to be interesting.

"It's not," Jude said shaking her head. "It's a promise…to Patsy. I'm going to do better."

Tommy stood up and grabbed Jude's hand. She looked at him in confusion. "C'mon, Darius is probably wondering where we are. I'll give you a ride back to G Major."

"Thanks," Jude said letting Tommy lead her to the parking lot. She climbed onto the back of the motorcycle and wrapped her arms around Tommy's waist happy to be so close to the one person who had complete control of her heart. She'd told him she was going to work making herself happy and the first step was showing Tommy that she wasn't a little girl anymore. That she had feelings, real feelings for him. She only hoped he didn't run in the opposite direction when she made it known out loud to him.


	5. Morning After

**Hey everybody! So once again I had to invent my own conversation between Tommy and Jude but I must say that this is by far my favorite one so far. I had so much fun writing this one and once I started, it was so easy, it just flowed. I hope you all love it as much as I do. Thank you to everybody who has reviewed so far. They make me smile and inspire me for the next one. So thank you!!!!**

* * *

Jude sat on the couch in the living room, exhausted from waking up at an ungodly hour to make Sadie's lunch. She yawned and smiled as she remembered the look on Sadie's face when she'd handed her the bag lunch. Sadie really was an amazing sister but she did so much for Jude, it was time to return the favor. But she didn't know how many early mornings she was going to be able to handle.

She jumped a bit when the doorbell rang but got up and made her way towards the door. Who knows where her dad was and Sadie was working or making doe eyes at Kwest.. She hadn't fully decided how she felt about that relationship but she was happy for her sister. Plus, Sadie moving on from Tommy was great considering Jude was having a harder time keeping her own feelings for her producer under wraps.

"Tommy," she said surprised to find him standing at the door. She'd left him at the mall yesterday and she'd expected to see him later, much later today to discuss her third album. Not on her front stoop looking all cute and nervous.

"I ran into Sadie at G Major," Tommy said handing Jude a cup of coffee from her favorite coffee house. "She mentioned how you were up already so I thought I'd swing by."

"You didn't have to," Jude said smiling happily as she sipped her latte. "But thank you so much because I still think our coffee machine is possessed or something." She walked back to the couch and watched as Tommy followed her more slowly.

"So," Tommy said taking a seat beside her. "You and Sadie seem to be back to normal."

"I guess so," Jude said sounding worried.

"That should make you happy," Tommy pointed out.

"It did, does I mean," Jude said shaking her head. "That's not it. Sadie isn't going to New York anymore."

"But she seemed to be really excited about going," he said confused.

"I know," Jude said softly. "I thought it was the whole money thing but I'd pay for it in a heartbeat but she says that isn't it. I just hate to think she might be making a mistake. Here she's always called Jude's sister and she's so much more than that. New York could be her chance to stand out and not be compared to me all the time."

"Maybe she's just not ready to leave yet," Tommy said looking away from Jude. He could understand that feeling. Just being away from Jude for that short while had been torture. Sadie was Jude's sister and she'd frequently called Jude her best friend. "Maybe she wants to spend as much time with you before you really hit the big time."

"I don't know," Jude said still worried about it.

"I think you're worrying over nothing," Tommy said deciding to change the subject. "Besides, shouldn't you be basking in the glory of your benefit performance from yesterday? You did an amazing thing Jude."

"I had a lot of help," Jude said chuckling. The Benefit had been amazing and it they had raised a ton of money and brought notice to her cause. But it had been a ton of work most of which she'd delegated.

"True," he said relaxing back into the couch. "But it was your idea and your big heart that made it happen. Patsy would be proud."

"I just wish everybody felt that way," she grumbled thinking back to Jamie and how much of a jerk he'd been lately.

"Jamie will come around," Tommy said for what seemed like the hundredth time. "He's hurting Harrison but I can already see him coming back from, what does Spiederman call it, the dark side?"

"Yeah but it still hurts," she said smiling sadly at Tommy. "He's my best friend and I just want to wrap my arms around him and make the hurt go away. Planning this benefit helped me purge most of my hurt and anger, I just wish I could have shared that with him."

"So there's no more cramps," Tommy said remembering to her complaint of the cramp she always got whenever she had any fun at all.

"No," Jude sighed.

"See, it's already getting better," Tommy said reaching over to cup her face with his free hand. He loved touching her face, it was so soft and she always leaned into the palm of his hand. He watched the emotions take over her eyes and pulled his hand away and stood up. He knew if he looked at her she'd have hurt in her eyes now and this time he might not b able to walk away from the pain he hated causing her. But he wasn't ready to admit anything to himself or to her. "I should get going."

"Tommy," Jude said realizing he intended to walk out her door without even telling her why he'd come in the first place. "Why'd you come over anyway?" She waited for whatever lame excuse he could think up in a matter of seconds.

"I have an idea about your third album, thought we could talk about it but we can do it later," Tommy said glancing back but still heading towards the door.

"You mean later like we'd already talked about yesterday and had a plan to meet up after lunch today?" Jude asked smirking. She was sick of him running away from her after teasing her with what could be. She didn't know how much more she could take.

"Yeah, like that," Tommy said without even turning around. He could even tell that he hadn't fooled her for a second but if he was going to be the fool, he'd do it in the privacy of his car. "See you later Harrison."

"Later Quincy," Jude said shutting the door behind him. She laid her head on the front door and wished that she had the courage to just open the door and yell at him. To demand that he tell her what went on in his head and what he felt when he touched her tenderly and made her wish for things that never seemed to happen. But she was afraid that if she demanded anything, he'd leave.

She wasn't ready for him to be gone, having him already leave once, she didn't know if she could handle him leaving again…so soon. So she waited, patiently, in the shadows. She took every sweet embrace, tender touch and mesmerizing look he gave. Knowing that might be all she ever had from Little Tommy Q.

Jude headed up to her room, a song idea flooding into her brain. She couldn't demand things from him to his face but she sure as hell could in a song.


	6. In The Woods

**Hey everybody!!! I was already to post an author's note telling you that I couldn't come up with an idea for a conversation for this weeks episode because c'mon, it was an amazing episode. I was happy with it. But I started talking with my sister and I came up with something that I actually like very much. It was hard to write but I think it turned out okay. Let me know what you think!!!!**

Jude climbed into Tommy's car and put the basket of food in the back seat and shut the door. She still couldn't get the conversation she'd just had with Sadie out of her mind. The promise she made saying she'd never forget how he'd crushed Sadie but looking at him out of the corner of her eye she admitted she had lied to her sister. The only thing she thought of when she looked at Tommy was how amazing he was and how much she wished he saw her as more than just a teenage girl.

"So what's in the basket?" Tommy asked pulling back onto the residential street.

"A picnic," Jude said waiting for the jokes to come.

"A picnic," Tommy said slowly drawing the words out. "Can you even cook?" He looked at her smirking.

"It's called cold cuts Tommy," Jude said rolling her eyes. "Besides Sadie helped."

"Are you saying I should trust Sadie?" Tommy asked heading out to what could be an interesting work day.

"Guess not," Jude said smiling. "I'll taste everything first."

"How big of you," Tommy said rolling his eyes. He clenched the steering wheel with his hands, holding in the words that wanted to come out but it wasn't the time. He still didn't know where she stood, he had an idea but she'd been holding her emotions pretty close to her chest lately. Plus, she'd said it was just business.

"So what's our first destination?" Jude asked sick of the silence. She kept fidgeting wanting to ask him why he'd been looking at her differently all day. But the fear of being rejected once again was always in her head.

"Somewhere with the best acoustics imaginable," Tommy said evading the question. He wasn't ready yet to admit what his first choice meant to him. It had been the place where he'd finally found out who he could be. It's where he'd realized he finally had a future and it wasn't prison.

"Cool," Jude said looking out the window. If he wasn't going to talk then why should she force a conversation on him. He'd been weird all day and she didn't know what to make of it. She had her hopes of course. She was going to be eighteen in a week and she'd always thought of it as the magical number where she'd finally get what she wanted most in the world. For Tommy to admit that he had feelings for her. But then she'd remember all the other times he'd almost admitted something for her and realized she was probably wishing for something that would never come. It was better that they were friends, good friends, the best of friends.

Tommy looked at Jude and wished he had the ability to read her mind. She was thinking really hard about something and it would make his life easier knowing what exactly it was. He wanted to bring up his conversation with Darius but that probably wasn't the best thing to talk about. She didn't need a reason to be angry with Darius, plus he wasn't ready to explain what his response had been and why he'd said it. He still couldn't believe he'd said it.

But it's exactly what he felt when he looked at Jude. She was his girl. He knew pretty much everything about her, he knew more than her parents or her sister. Sometimes he even believed he knew her better than Jamie, her best friend from her childhood. Nobody saw Jude the way he saw her. She was perfect the way she was and he never wanted to change her. She made him feel like he was more than Little Tommy Q from Boyz Attack. More than a producer. He could just be Tom Quincy, semi-normal guy with issues that went on for miles.

"Stop the car!" Jude said surprising him.

He'd barely stopped the car before Jude was climbing out of the car and walking towards the woods on the side of the road. He opened his door and got out slowly watching Jude stop at the edge of the woods.

"Uh Jude, care to explain?" Tommy asked confused.

"Get the pack," Jude said turning around. "I want to record a sample here."

Tommy looked around and listened to what she was hearing. He smiled and nodded his head. His girl was going to make a damn good producer one day. He followed her into the woods, confident enough in her ability to pick the right spot.

"So what song are you singing for the samples?" Tommy asked tired of the silence.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that," Jude said not willing to admit that she was about to bare her heart for him more than she ever had before. She hadn't made the decision to use Don't You Dare until after the meeting with Darius. She'd been about to use one the songs they'd already recorded but she had to sing it eventually. So why not out where they were the only ones to hear it?

"Is it one we've already recorded?" Tommy asked rolling his eyes at the pretty little head comment. "Besides, I've been told more than once that it's time I use my head for more than just looking good."

Jude laughed but stopped abruptly causing Tommy to run into her. She looked around and nodded her head. "This is it," she said softly before turning around to face Tommy. "No it's not one you've heard but it's a good one."

Tommy nodded and started setting up the equipment. He watched Jude wander around out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding. Jude was never evasive about her songs unless they meant a lot to her and were personal. He watched her kick a rock out of the dirt and sighed.

"Jude," Tommy said interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah," Jude said turning to face Tommy.

"I just wanted to say that this feels right," Tommy said softly. "That I finally feel like we are back where we were before I left."

"Yeah but this time, please don't leave me standing in the middle of a street," Jude teased smiling.

Tommy rolled his eyes and finished setting up the microphone. It was time to actually start working. There would be more time later to have the talk he'd just decided they would have. He just hoped he didn't mess it up.


	7. Outside G Major

**So I am so sorry for falling off the face of the planet but I couldn't think of any scenes to rewrite or even any to invent. The birthday episodes were written quite well, even though it didn't go the way I want it to. (Jommy of course) But with my sister's help, Thanks Jesi, I came up with a missing scene from Nowhere to Run. So yeah!!! It's not a happy one, just to let you know. But I want to keep the integrity of the show so I am crossing my fingers that within the next couple of shows, they'll be back together. **

**Without further ado, here's the newest chapter to Conversations!!!**

Jude walked out of G Major, yawning after the long day she'd just put in. MTV was finally gone and Darius was satisfied with the footage they had captured. Her face had flushed when Darius had watched the candid moment she'd given them about her relationship with Tommy. They still hadn't talked about her firing him but she knew that first thing tomorrow she'd have to give him an explanation. She didn't think he was kissing my sister and he broke my heart….again, was going to satisfy Darius.

"Jude," Tommy called walking up behind her. He'd been watching for her from his office, wanting to try one last time to change her mind about firing him. He couldn't imagine not working with her, not being around her anymore. She was everything to him and it broke his heart to see her hurting this bad.

"What Tommy?" Jude asked deciding against holding her annoyance back. Tommy had hurt her again, even after promising this time was different.

"Jude…" Tommy said staring into her eyes. He wanted to pull her into his arms but he couldn't do that. He didn't know if Hunter was still around and he wasn't sure it would be welcome. With the look in her eyes right now, she'd probably slug him. "Can we just talk…without the camera's this time?"

"Tommy," Jude said looking down at the ground for a second. She didn't want to be cold and unfeeling and she knew she should let him explain his side but she honestly didn't care to hear it. She was sick of his excuses and couldn't imagine how he'd explain this mess up. "I've said all I had to say."

"I don't believe that," Tommy said shaking his head.

"Believe it," Jude said honestly. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I swore to myself last time that I would never give you the power to hurt me again; to break my heart…and I stupidly ignored my promise to myself."

"I never wanted to hurt you," Tommy swore taking a step closer but froze when she stumbled back away from him.

"That's the thing Tommy, you always say that," Jude said glaring at him. "You never want to hurt me but that doesn't stop you from actually hurting me. You know the saying fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me. I don't even want to know what fool me five times means."

"You are not a fool Jude," Tommy said softly.

"Then why do I feel like one," Jude said just as softly. "Portia warned me, Darius warned me and Sadie didn't even have to warn me, I was a witness to her broken heart."

"I'm sorry Jude," Tommy said softly. He could feel the tears welling behind his eyes and looked away as he blinked them back. He'd already cried in front of Jude once, he wasn't going to do it again.

"So am I," Jude said closing her eyes when she saw how hurt he looked. She didn't want to hurt him, no matter how much he hurt her, she didn't want to cause him pain.

"I don't want to stop being your producer," Tommy finally said looking at her once he had his emotions under control.

Jude took a deep breath and thought about what he was asking of her. He was the best producer she'd worked with. He was also the only producer she'd ever really worked with. But she couldn't imagine working with anybody else. She stared at Tommy and knew that she couldn't' work with him anymore either. Every time she looked at him, she saw Sadie and him kissing. She saw him telling all her friends and family she was drunk. She couldn't have those memories running through her head over and over.

"I'm sorry that I fired you like that," Jude finally said but before Tommy could say anything she went on. "But you are still fired. I can't work with you anymore Tommy. I just can't."

"What about what you told MTV?" Tommy asked quietly. He couldn't just let her go, he had to fix this.

"I meant every word," Jude admitted nodding her head. "You changed my life Tom Quincy. You turned me into who I am today. I was a naive little girl when I walked through those doors," Jude said pointing to the doors of G Major. "But you changed that. You made me feel the music, not just sing it. I will always remember you for that."

"But-" Tommy said shaking his head.

"No buts Tommy," Jude said softly.

"Jude don't," Tommy said afraid that he really was losing her for real this time.

"I can't Tommy," Jude said tears forming behind her eyes. "You've hurt me for the last time." She took another step back before turning and hurrying towards her Mustang. She couldn't believe that it was really over between the two of them. She'd always hoped that maybe somehow, someday things would work in their favor. She didn't believe that anymore.

Tommy watched Jude hurry away from him and finally let the tears fall. He hated that he'd caused her so much pain. That she couldn't even be in his presence without the pain shining through her eyes. Hunter didn't have to hurt Jude to cause him pain. He'd hurt her enough on his own.

Jude pulled out of G Major parking lot, tears running down her face. When she'd fired him earlier, it had just been a good way of hurting him. He'd looked as if them breaking up hadn't affected him and she'd struck out in anger. But now she'd knew it was the right decision and she wouldn't change her mind. Tom Quincy had hurt her for the last time.


	8. Accusations and Explanations

**Hey everybody so yeah, you didn't have to wait a week to get another update!!!! Only because I HATED the end of this weeks episode. I mean, truly hated it. Jude would never have walked away from Tommy after the whole Hunter thing. I actually yelled at my TV and yeah, made the people I live with laugh. :) So I added a little more to the ending and ended it my way. Enjoy!!!**

"I can't believe that guy attacked you," Jamie said guiding her down the sidewalk. He had one arm wrapped around her shoulders shielding her from the people staring at her. "He wasn't with the animal rights activists was he?"

Jude shook her head but she was barely listening to him. She couldn't get the last words Tommy had said to her out of her head. "_No I haven't."_ What did he mean he hadn't told her the truth of what happened to Angie? There was more to the Angie story. What else could there be?

"Jude are you okay?" Jamie asked realizing she wasn't even listening to him.

"No," she said softly shaking her head. She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and looked up at him. She couldn't just walk away from Tommy without talking about what just happened. She'd been assaulted by one of his old friends and he'd been forced to tell her something that he hadn't wanted to. They needed to talk about it, or she at least needed to. "I gotta talk to him."

"Jude no," Jamie said shaking his head. This happened every time Jude spent any alone time with Tommy. She'd forget everything he put her through and fall under his spell again, until the next time

"I have to talk to him," Jude insisted back away. She shook her head sadly when Jamie looked at her in disappointment. "I have to Jamie." She turned around and hurried back towards the rehearsal space.

She walked up behind Tommy who was talking to the officer who was writing down everything he was saying. She waited until he finished explaining what had happened and shuddered as she remembered the look on Tommy's face as Hunter held the knife to her throat.

"Miss?" the officer said breaking into her thoughts. "Can you tell me what happened before Mr. Quincy arrived?"

Jude opened her mouth but nothing came out. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried again. "I received a bouquet of flowers that I thought was from Tommy," she said softly pulling the card out of her back pocket. She handed it to the officer as she continued. "I went to the rehearsal space expecting to see Tommy but was confused when I saw Hunter instead. I felt like something was off from the moment he started talking. He said something about revenge and his sister but I was trying to just get away. I kicked him a couple times and almost made it out the door but he grabbed me from behind and pulled out the knife." Jude looked at Tommy from the corner of her eye and saw him clenching his teeth. "He uh…didn't talk much after he had me sit in the chair and I didn't know what he had planned until Tommy walked into the room. Then it all made sense."

"I'm going to need you two to come down to the station to sign the report," the officer said before he walked back to the patrol car that held Hunter.

Jude didn't say anything until after the car had pulled away and Tommy had turned to look at her. "Tommy, I don't understand."

"I am so sorry Jude," Tommy said his voice cracking. "I never thought this would happen."

"Did you know Hunter wanted to hurt you?" Jude asked softly staring into his eyes. She took a step back when Tommy didn't deny it. "You knew that he wanted revenge for Angie and didn't tell me."

"I wanted to tell you…so many times," Tommy said stepping towards her but she backed away. "I didn't know how to tell you and then I thought I took care of it. I gave him the one thing that I thought would get him out of town."

"He threatened my life Tommy," Jude said tears running down her face. "He was going to kill me and I had no idea why. You should have told me."

"I know," Tommy said surprising her. He had tears running down his face now too. "I was going to tell you..today in fact when I read the note that I thought was from you. I decided that Hunter was too big of a risk and I couldn't keep you in the dark anymore."

"You're an idiot," Jude said shaking her head. "My heart stopped when you tried to attack him. He had a knife Tommy! A freaking knife."

"I couldn't let him hurt you," Tommy said shrugging his shoulders.

"How do you think I would have felt if you'd been hurt?" Jude yelled holding a hand to her chest. "To know you got hurt protecting me."

"It's my fault he threatened you in the first place!" Tommy yelled back.

Jude started crying even harder and took the first step towards Tommy but he pulled her into his arms. She heard him whispering in her ear but she could barely hear him. She felt him rubbing his hand up and down her back and the chaste kisses he gave on her head. She was still angry, and hurt but she needed the comfort that only he could bring. They'd been through something that she'd never imagined going through in her lifetime.

Minutes had gone by before Jude pulled back and wiped her eyes. She looked up at Tommy and asked, "What's the real story Tommy?" When he looked confused she sighed. "With Angie, you said I didn't know the real story."

"Jude…" Jamie said from behind them. He didn't look directly at them. He hated seeing Tommy's arms around Jude and couldn't fathom why she was letting him touch her after the ordeal she'd just gone through. "Your Dad just called, he wants you home now."

Jude nodded her head but she stared into Tommy's eyes. She wasn't ready to go. She didn't want to leave the shelter of Tommy's arms. She wanted the whole story about Angie and she wanted to start letting go of the hurt and anger she still felt towards him. But her dad wasn't Tommy's biggest fan, especially after her birthday party so she slowly turned around and walked away.


End file.
